


Go On

by traceylane



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maze-era, cuddling tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/traceylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Takes place during Phase 1--</p>
<p>   Outside, the sky is getting darker and the air begins to fill with the sound of rumbling, grinding, rock against rock. The Maze is closing up for the night and Newt feels… small.</p>
<p>   So he shifts closer slowly, suddenly tired of the distance between the two of them, small as it was. Without a word Minho wraps an arm around his waist, places a hand on Newt’s stomach where it sits like a warm weight, and they lie there together, staring into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On

   Minho arrives back at the Glade just in time for dinner. He doesn’t even sit down when he realizes Newt’s chair is empty.

   “He’s in the Homestead, moping about. Just having one of _those_ days,” Alby says.

   “Well, have you tried talking to him? Any of you shanks?” He glares at the rest of them gathered around the table, and they all visibly shrink in their seats.

   Alby sighs. “You can _try_ —”

   Minho sets off at a run towards the Homestead before he can finish.

   “—but he won’t listen,” Alby finishes, shaking his head. Unbelievable, the two of them.

\--

   He finds Newt lying on his side, facing away from the house’s opening so Minho can’t see his face from where he stands leaning against the doorway.

   “You’re not sleeping, are you?”

   “Leave me alone, bloody shuckface.”

   Newt hears his footsteps, feels the bed shift from where he presses his hands into the mattress and leans over him.  “I just came back from the Maze. You’re not even going to say hello?”

   “ _Hello_. Now leave.”

   “I could have died.”

   “Good that—hey!”

   In a split second Newt is on his back, Minho’s legs on either side of him.

   “Did you hear me? I said lea—” 

   Newt stops midsentence when Minho takes his face in his hands, passes his thumbs over Newt’s cheekbones, his jaw, brushes the sides of his lips.

   And then shakes his head like a piggy bank.

   “What is—going on—in this— _shuck_ —head of yours!”

   “Minho! Minho, stop—bloody hell, _enough_!”

   The shaking stops abruptly, and Newt’s vision is suddenly filled with… Minho.

   And it pisses him off that he doesn’t look angry. No, Minho is _sorry_ , so sorry that he can’t reach into Newt’s brain and reattach the wires, fix what’s broken.

   Newt has handfuls of Minho’s shirt balled up in his fists, and he tightens his grip, _Stop looking at me like that_. It ties his stomach into knots and he hates it more than anything.

   Minho lets go first, and he slumps onto his back and gapes up at the rafters. Newt’s hand is still on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as Minho catches his breath and sighs up at the ceiling.

   “I’m sorry.”

_I know_ , Newt thinks, but instead he says, “You ought to be. Nearly shook my bloody ears off.”

   “Not about that. I mean for leaving this morning.” Minho looks at him. “You should’ve told me that something was wrong. I could’ve stayed with you and…”

   He trails off but Newt knows, _you could’ve stayed and kept those ugly thoughts you hate so much out of my shucking mind._

   After a moment Newt flips onto his stomach and absently feathers a finger along Minho’s long, black eyelashes. “Is that it? You could take a holiday while everyone else was running their asses off? Lazy shank.”

   Minho laughs. “ _I'm_ lazy? I can’t stay out of the shucking Maze even once, but you think _you_ can just lie in bed all day and everything will be fine?”

   Newt takes his hand away and just stares at him. Minho’s smile fades.

   “We depend on you, Newt.”

   Newt frowns. “Well you should all _stop_ bloody depending on me,” he says, sitting up suddenly and setting his arms on his knees. 

   Minho pushes himself up onto his elbows, eyebrows knitted. “What d’you mean, ‘stop depending on you’?”

   “I mean— you all—” Newt runs his hands through his hair, pulls at it like he’s going to tear it out. “Ugh, shuck it,” he says, falling back onto the bed with a loud _whump_.

   Outside, the sky is getting darker and the air begins to fill with the sound of rumbling, grinding, rock against rock. The Maze is closing up for the night and Newt feels… small.

   So he shifts closer slowly, suddenly tired of the distance between the two of them, small as it was. Without a word Minho wraps an arm around his waist, places a hand on Newt’s stomach where it sits like a warm weight, and they lie there together, staring into space.

   After the quaking stops, Newt speaks into Minho’s shoulder. “I just… I don’t know how long I can keep doing this, Minho.”

   “Slim it. I don’t want to hear it.”

   “Minho—”

   “Nope. I’m not even listening. You’re going to do this, all right? You will.”

   He looks down at Newt, smiling faintly. “Have a little faith, would you?”

   But Newt shakes his head and pulls himself away. He hates that Minho flinches, ready to catch him if he tries to run, tries to climb, tries to jump.

   “Minho, there’s no way out. You _know_ that, you shucking know that better than anyone here, we’re never getting out of this.” Newt tries not to shout and his voice comes out low and desperate. “ _Faith_? Faith in bloody _what_ , Minho?

   “ _Us_ , Newt!” Minho sits up all the way. “The other Gladers, Alby, Winston, Frypan, Gally, all of them!”

   He grabs Newt’s shoulder and pulls him closer, touches Newt’s forehead to his.

   Minho’s eyes are so close and dark, like openings, like windows, like doors into his head. When Newt peers inside of them, what he sees makes his heart ache.

   “ _Me_.”

   "You,” Newt says, and Minho nods.

   “I need you to believe me, Newt, I will find you a way out, and I need you to shucking _be here_ to use it.” Minho shakes him, “Get it?”

   Newt searches Minho’s eyes again, but all he can find now is fire.

   “I need you to get out of here with me. I just… _need you_.”

   And Newt isn’t sure if he kisses Minho or if Minho kisses him, but it happens all the same.

   Minho runs his hands down Newt’s back, down to his thighs and knees before coming back up again, using his fingers to trace the bumps of Newt’s spine before tangling them up in his hair. He runs his tongue over Newt’s lips, brushes his mouth over Newt’s jaw and neck and Newt realizes Minho is _memorizing_ him, mapping him out, each and every inch of him.

   And Newt kisses Minho hopelessly, his chest aching with the thought of Minho ever needing to _remember_ him, the thought of not being there to hold him because now, Newt knew, Minho needs him.

   And that’s more than enough.

   They break at apart at the sounds of the Maze corridors shifting, distant but echoing, and the footsteps of the other boys approaching the Homestead.

   Minho pulls away, catching his breath. Newt looks at him, dazed, and Minho pushes him lightly to snap him out of it.

   “I’ll do it you know. I’ll get us out, or die trying.”

   “Were there other options, then?”

   “Oh, slim it.”

   And they grin at each other before Minho slides off the bed, walking backwards out of the Homestead.

   “So I better be seeing you up for work tomorrow. Bright and early. Good that?”

   Newt holds up his hands, mock surrender. “Good that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK LITERALLY I did this with the goal of making something really cute and fluffy with a blushy Newt and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED I am sorry
> 
> Feel free to send prompts [to my tumblr](http://amazerunners.tumblr.com/ask) or wherever uwu I love them and I will try very hard so pls
> 
> Thank you for reading and please point out typos


End file.
